Список изменений
0.8.36 Главное *Профессии могут иметь униформу. Если гном в отряде, то его униформа изменится на униформу отряда *Униформа может быть назначена как дефолтная униформа для всех профессий из меню "Population". Профессии могут надевать дефолтную униформу, не надевать ни одной или они могут одевать особую униформу *Удален "Militia perk". Все отряды могут выполнять работу когда они не на дежурстве *Броня уменьшает скорость работы гномов. Металлическая броня замедляет сильнее чем кожаная *Гномы не в отряде будут уделять первостепенное внимание отступлению для остановки кровотечения, отдыха и борьбы *Гномы не в отряде всегда будут пытаться бежать от врагов. Ранее они бы дрались с безоружными гоблинами или с небронированными гоблинами с одним оружием *Добавлена возможность импорта и экспорта солдат *Кнопки импорта и экспорта перемещены в главное меню *Окна будут держать свой размер и положение на экране во время игровой сессии Багфиксы *Безымянные профессии не правильно импортировались *Иногда не импортировались последние профессии *Интерфейс Market Stall не правильно прокрутывался с помощью колесика мыши *Краш при изменении размера окна Market Stall когда в нем не было торговца *Гномы иногда засыпали когда копали вниз *Mant порождает на 1 ярус выше, где они должны были быть, то есть как если бы у вас было железо, когда у вас была бронза 0.8.35 Главное *Импорт/экспорт профессий **При импорте профессий, старые профессии с теми же именами будут обновлены. Гномы со старыми профессиями, которых не существует в новых параметрах профессии получают, профессию с похожими изменениями *Появилась возможность изменять размер меню Gnome, Workshop, Butcher Shop, Market Stall *Названия стали более конкретными, то есть вместо "Build Workshop" будет "Build Carpenter", а в место "Build Construction" будет "Build table" *Обновление проверки обновлений, теперь они проверяются лучше Багфиксы *Колесико мыши теперь работает во всех областях *"Craft To" объединенный с автогенерирующемися работами создавало дополнительные ресурсы. 0.8.34 Главное *Объединение вкладок "Назначить" и "Статус" в меню населения *Список гномов во вкладке "Назначить" отображается по их профессиям *Появилась возможность изменять размер меню "Население" *Увеличен размер списка выбора профессии *Показывание материалов при крафте **Недостающие материалы выделяются красным цветом **Когда "Любой" материал выбран в качестве компонента, есть возможность его сменить нажатием кнопки мыши по этой вкладке *Если гном, занимающийся собирательством, не может найти ресурсы, то он чуть-чуть подождет, прежде чем снова пойдет их искать * Гном с "Way of the Gnome" воспрянет духом, и не будет бояться врагов с более крепкой броней, чем у него самого Багфиксы *Ремонт прерванных соединений на графике навигации по мере их обнаружения *Краш при отсутствии аудиоустройства *Ошибка при попытке просмотра трупа, который имел неверную броню при загрузке поврежденного сохранения *Гномы не всегда освобождали руки для того чтобы взять двуручный инструмент *Неудачная попытка взять двуручный инструмент из склада заставляла этот предмет потеряться 0.8.33 Главное ' *Добавлена возможность масштабирования 'Багфиксы *Гномы частично экипировали броню, на одну сторону тела *Гномы не меняли оружие или броню, если были полностью экипированы *Предметы исчезали при попытке переложить предмет в дополнительный слот, если он уже был занят *Предметы исчезали при попытке взять предмет из дополнительного слота, если гном не способен его держать *Мясники занимали одно и тоже животное на убой, что порождало худшую игру в "перетягивание каната" *Трупы, которые находятся в недоступных местах или под водой останавливали работу мясной лавки *Подсказка на создание наковальки показывала кузнечный станок (Blacksmith) вместо кузницы(Forge) *Настройки пастбища (Pasture) на максимальное количество самцов и самок менялись на 0 при попытке их изменить после выделения животного *Игра иногда реагировала на клавиши, когда окно было не активно *Активировались горячие клавиши во время ввода текста *Ограничено количество уведомлений отображающихся на экране в одно время 0.8.32 Главное *Гномы теперь снимают экипировку не сразу после того, как увидели вещицу по лучше, а только тогда, когда надевают её. *Гномы теперь не бросают оружие когда идут пить, спать или на перевязку. *Отряды с режимом защиты гномов больше не атакуют мобов не представляющих опасность (дикие животные, когда убегают). *Добавлена опция для каждого заказа, которая позволяет включать/выключать автоматическое создание заказов крафта недостающих материалов. *''Gameplay setting for globally generating craft jobs has been changed to be the default setting for newly created jobs.'' Не могу перевести... Я так понял, фича, описанная выше, включена по умолчанию. *В настройки мастерских добавлена опция, разрешающая/запрещающая автоматически создавать в ней заказы. *Добавлена простейшая справка по игре. *Улучшен логгинг ошибок для некоторых крашей. Багфиксы *Краш при загрузке конструкций в редких случаях. *Краш при сохранении мира с мастерскими, в которых есть автосозданные заказы. *Краш при загрузке механической стены, которая в этот момент кого-то раздавливает. *Иногда автосозданные заказы, созданные другими такими же, создавались неправильно. *"Dig Hole" иногда не копала блок под полом. *Команда "разобрать" мастерскую иногда отменялась, если другой гном в ней захочет что-то скрафтить. *"Smelter" отсутствовал в списке постройки мастерских. 0.8.31 Главное *Автоматическое создание заказов крафта. *Переставлены вкладки в интерфейсе мастерских, чтобы соответствовать другим интерфейсам. Вкладка "крафт" по прежнему первая. *Отрегулирована формула гномочевников, так что теперь вначале приходит больше гномов, а потом меньше. *Отрегулирована формула мощи спаунящихся отрядов врагов таким образом, что для каждой стадии нужно немного больше Богатства. *Уменьшен спаун мантов-рабочих на 20% Багфиксы *Краш при попытке переплавить предмет, который больше недоступен. *Броня, которая не может быть использована, остаётся на карте после того, как уйдёт гоблин. Они больше не появятся и со старых миров тоже удалятся. *Предмет, который бросил гоблин, а потом снова поднял и ушёл, не вычитался из Богатства. *Предметы иногда добавлялись в Богатство два раза, если гном умирал. *Фикс главных вычислений Богатства: **Добавлены дополнительные проверки для того, чтобы убедиться, что Богатство было вычислено правильно. **Перевычисление Богатства при каждой загрузке мира. Раньше это происходило только на особых сейвах. v. 0.8.13.1 (2012-09-25) Багфиксы: - Краш игры при попытке поднять факел. 0.8.13 Главное: - Опции должности солдата: держать дистанцию, следовать, отступать, поддерживать командира отряда. - Опции формации отряда: следовать приказам атаки, защищать гномов, избегать врагов. - Перки должности. - Перки формаций. - Гномы больше не хватают попадающиеся на пути предметы, когда бегут в страхе. - Гномы теперь убегают более прямой траекторией. - Гномы продолжат убегать некоторое время после того, как перестанут видеть врага. - При выборе членов отряда показываются их боевые навыки. - Броня снижает скорость и шанс уклонения. - Нагрудник защищает шею. - Гномы снимают броню, если не состоят в отряде. - Гномы, состоящие в отрядах, теперь не выполняют работу (по умолчанию). - Снижен шанс промаха. - Отрегулированы статы брони и оружия. - Снижено получение опыта на тренировках и увеличено в бою. - Гномы обучаются быстрее, если тренируются с тем, кто сильнее их. Багфиксы: - Кнопки переставали работать, если какая-либо программа запустилась на фоне игры. - Краш игры при попытке защититься предметом, которым невозможно защититься, например киркой. - Гномы застревали при попытке поднять предмет, если левая рука была занята, а правая ранена. - У повязок есть качество. Это заставляло гномов идти дальше, чтобы взять повязку с лучшим качеством, хотя все повязки лечат одинаково(?). - Всплывающие подсказки на панели действий перекрывали кнопки. - Меню ПКМ появлялось под панелью действий. - Атрибуты повышались слишком быстро. v. 0.8.12.1 (2012-09-11) Багфиксы: ' - Игра иногда вылетала при загрузке сохранений ранних версий игры. v. 0.8.12 (2012-09-11) 'Основные изменения: ' - Показываются размеры текущего выделения. - Tile info window updates while unpaused - Context menu stays up when the cursor is moved off - Build containers changed to a selection instead of single build - Gnomes prioritze jobs at workshop, farms, pastures and stockpiles by distance if they have the same priority - Сохранения игр отображается в порядке последних сохраненных игр. - Added rain back in - Переименован в . - Armor on corpses visually update as it is removed - Добавлен , который делается в мастерской и устанавливается как . 'Графика: ' - Updated chiseled floor tile 'Багфиксы: ' - Replace wall over a constructed wall not properly updating the navigation graph - Bug that sometimes caused longer paths to be found - Mechanisms seemingly being linked after loading - Devices that have enough power not being powered after loading - Gnomes prefering items of a specific material over closest item - Rain sometimes going out of control - Hair/hats showing through helmets - "Fallen over" status not clearing after legs have been healed v. 0.8.11 (2012-09-04) 'Госпиталь: ' - Добавлена разметка . - Поставьте кровати в госпиталь, чтобы использовать их для лечения пациентов. - Гномы, с умением , будут лечить пациентов с серьёзными ранениями, или же если они не могут вылечить самих себя. - Гномы, с умением , будут кормить других, если они не могут питаться самостоятельно. 'Основные изменения: ' - Немного расширена информация о здоровье гномов, которая показывает раненые и серьёзно раненые части тела. v. 0.8.10.1 (2012-08-29) 'Багфиксы: ' - Игра вылетала при удалении пола. v. 0.8.10 (2012-08-29) 'Основные изменения: ' - Добавлена опция записи истории боя во время тренировки (По умолчанию выключена). - Теперь при подсчете количества гномов не считаются спящие гномы. 'Графика: ' - Добавлен спрайт манекена для тренировки. 'Багфиксы: ' - Панель действий неправильно располагалась при смене разрешения. - Построенные стены исчезали, если на них использовать команду - Игра вылетала, если гном завершал спарринг и у него была назначена работа перед тренировкой на . - При копании вниз в / / не корректно обновлялся статус "outside". - и появлялись в стене. - Гномы переносящие по одному пистолету застревали. - исчезал после загрузки сохраненной игры. - Исправлены предметы на карте с которыми нельзя было взаимодействовать. - Пистолеты рисовались в неправильной руке. - При хранении и транспортировке брони использовался спрайт камня. - На повернутом тренирующиеся гномы не правильно располагались. v. 0.8.9.2 (2012-08-22) 'Багфиксы: ' - Исправлена загрузка игр сохраненных в 0.8.9.1 версии. v. 0.8.9.1 (2012-08-21) 'Багфиксы: ' - Краш игры из-за stock manager. Эти исправления не связаны с Market stall, производственными местами и складами. v. 0.8.9.0 (2012-08-21) 'Главное: - Добавлено оружие дальнего боя. Открывается (изучается) в Tinkering bench, требуют боеприпасов и тару для них. Качество материала, из которого сделаны оружие и боеприпасы, влияют на наносимый ими урон. Оружие крафтится в Engineer shop, а боеприпасы в Stonemason и Machine Shop. Сумка для патронов крафтится в Tailor, а колчан в Leatherworker. - Добавлены кнопки "отчистить" и "сохранить" в журнал боевых действий. - Добавлена сортировка записей журнала боевых действий по "активности" и дате. Багфиксы: ' - Knockback stat and blunt damage stat not loading properly. - Исправление обнаружения остановки или окончания боя для журнала боевых действий. - Сосиски не складывались в ящики. v. 0.8.8 (2012-08-08) 'Главное: - Тренировочные поля - рабочие области, на которых отряды будут тренироваться и улучшать свои навыки. - Если в униформе выбрано "любой", то гном возьмёт лучшее из доступного. Из оружия он возьмёт то, с чем лучше всего может обращаться. - Добавлена опция "любое двуручное" для оружия в униформах. - Объявления об обнаружении врага останавливает игру. Графика: ' - Добавлена картинка "ловушки из лезвий". - Обновлена картинка "ловушки с шипами", теперь она анимированная. 'Багфиксы: ' - Краш игры, если в интерфейсе рабочей зоны нажать "Cancel" и сразу "Move Up" или "Move Down". - Crash in workshop queue when moving a job after the current workshop job has been suspended due to inaccessible components. - Маршруты патруля загружались неправильно. - Гномы не выбрасывали предметы, которые держали в руках во время боя, если выбрано оружие "любое". - Двуручное оружие "бросалось" не правильно. - Torches being counted in every category in the stock totals overview UI. - Некоторые сооружения дважды вычитались из общей стоимости конструкций. v. 0.8.7.0 (2012-07-31) 'Основные изменения: - Добавлена панель действий. Графика: - Обновлены вода, лава, волокно и вращающаяся статуя. - Добавлены клеймора, clipping и puzzle box. Баг фиксы: - Краш игры при загрузке если есть неразделанные туши. - Crash on load with held items - Краш при попытке копать горку вверх под блоком, у которого был выкопан пол. - Удаление пола обновляло графический вид не сразу. - Попытка найти путь к предмету, который лежал под водой. - Repair broken navigation graph when detected while pathing. - Конфликт действий с одинаковыми горячими клавишами но разными свойствами. v. 0.8.6.0 (2012-07-25) Основные изменения: - Помеченная область может быть расширена. - Изменено использование ящиков, теперь их надо строить на складе, чтобы использовать. - Добавлены горячие клавиши для большинства действий. - Добавлено действие "заменить стену/пол". - Добавлена кнопка "Удалить мир". - Добавлена опция "Скрыть размеченные области". Текстуры: - Добавлены картинки для руды, самоцветов, pet rock, шестерни, пружины, люка, ловушки с шипами, боевого топора, боевого молота, кожаной брони. - Добавлены картинки для всех одноручных видов оружия в другой руке. - Обновлены гранёный камень и металлический шлем. Баг фиксы: - Яйца никуда не складывались, теперь они складываются в ящики. v. 0.8.5.2 (2012-07-18) Баг фиксы: - Гномы постоянно переносили предметы по складу. v. 0.8.5.1 (2012-07-17) Баг фиксы: - Перескладирование предметов, которые были принесены на склад вместе коробками v. 0.8.5.0 (2012-07-17) Основные изменения: - Оптимизация складирования (незанятые гномы не снижают производительность). - Команда "cut clipping" даёт приказ выкопать саженцы. - Торговля больше не требует переноски предметов к торговцу. - Команды опции "mine" теперь снимают пол над блоком, а не под ним. - В файл settings.ini добавлена опция "скрыть курсор при выделении". По умолчанию отключена. Баг фиксы: - Гномы складывают определённые материалы раньше других, например, сначала землю, потом глину. - Предметы не падают при копании горки вверх. - Гномы не накладывали бинты на конечности и умирали от кровотечения. v. 0.8.4.0 (2012-07-11) Основные изменения: - Курсор мыши исчезает когда отдаёшь приказ. - Для разметки области требуется пол из алмаза. - Mining uses an alternate wireframe tile with a more emphasized top. - Кость, череп, pet rock, puzzle box, памятная монета (commemorative coin), статуя, кольцо и ожерелье могут быть сложены в ящики. Текстуры: - Добавлена граница к непрозрачным тайлам. - Добавлена альтернативная "рамка" для команды mining. - Добавлены отшлифованные стена и пол. - Обновлён внешний вид столов. - Изменён цвет берёзы. Баг фиксы: - Краш игры при сохранении когда ящики не пусты. - Краш игры при сохранении после того, как не был брошен предмет, который должен был быть брошен перед боем. - Краш игры при сохранении если броня была разрушена в бою. - Краш игры при сохранении когда необходимые предметы всё ещё на складе. - Краш игры при складировании предметов. - Краш игры когда гном идёт спать. - Иногда предметов нет на карте. - Бойцы отделений выбрасывают еду до того как съедят если униформа не установлена на "любую" экипировку. - Продавцы не отображаются при загрузке. v. 0.8.3.0 (2012-06-29) Основные изменения: - Добавлен "мирный" режим. Выбирается при генерации карты. - Подземные враги больше не спаунятся в местах, в которые гномы не имеют доступа. - Дождь временно отключен. - Правый клик отменяет выбранную область. Повторный клик отменяет приказ. - Нажатие кнопки shift при выборе области позволяет выделять область только в данном слое. - Команда "Dig > Ramp Down" всегда выделяет область только в данном слое. - Уменьшен размер аудио файлов. Текстуры: - Добавлены тайлы для кирки, топора, меча, одноручного топора, молота и щита. - Добавлены тайлы для экипированных щита и одноручного топора. - Добавлены тайлы для деревянной двери, каменной двери, бинта, статуи, и памятной монеты (commemorative coin). - Обновлены тайлы земляники и пшеницы. Баг фиксы: - Краш игры при нажатии Alt+Tab и других похожих сочетаний кнопок. - Краш игры когда гоблин избегает ловушку. - Краш игры при отсутствии символов в тексте. - Краш игры при загрузке экипированных предметов и пересохранении. - Краш игры при попытке разделить тухлую тушу. - Conflict when generating new nav graph IDs after loading a game. - Баг при загрузке продуктов разделки (burchering). - Гномы пытаются использовать предметы, к которым не имеют доступа, и перестают работать. - Вещи иногда находятся на других ячейках, чем выглядит. - Применяя команду "Dig>Stairs Down" на области, выделенной командой "Mine>Wall", даёт команду рыть лестницу. - Спаун големов всех типов сразу, вместо одного случайного. v. 0.8.2.1 (2012-06-23) Основные изменения: - Улучшена система поиска пути для нахождения более естественных путей в особых случаях. - Краш-логи теперь находятся в папке Мои документы/My Games/Gnomoria. Графика: - Обновлён внешний вид слитков. Баг фиксы: - Краш игры при переключении между окнами. - Краш игры при падении гнома в обморок не доходя до кровати. - Краш игры при сохранении в некоторых случаях. - Гномы иногда застревают и не выполняют свою работу. - Персональные квартиры показывают неправильное имя владельца. v. 0.8.2.0 (2012-06-22) Основное: - Добавлено отображение профессий в списке отряда. - Гномы, находящиеся в текущем отряде помечаются буквой "(S)". - Добавлен номер версии в главном меню игры. - Added a max unhappiness level. Графика: - Добавлена кожа. - Добавлена пшеница. - Добавлено яйцо. - Добавлено мясо. - Добавлен хлеб. - Добавлена сосиска. - Добавлен бутерброд. - Добавлено молоко. - Добавлено вино. - Добавлено пиво. - Добавлена кость. - Добавлен череп. - Добавлен ткацкий станок. - Добавлен факел. - Обновлена кровь. - Обновлен як. - Обновлены декоративный пол и стена. - Обновлены пол и стена из досок. - Обновлен стол. Исправления багов: - Save files sometimes corrupting when saving multiple times without exiting. - Падение игры при попытке убрать стену возле устоновленной двери. - Crash on load when no uniform was set. - Unhappy gnomes were becoming increasingly unhappy over time. - Gnomes refusing to work from unhappiness earlier than they were supposed to. - Added jewelry items to stock settings. - Орфографическая ошибка в слове сапфир. I spent most of this week debugging and testing save crashes. I wanted to get this fix out as soon as I could so you could play uninterrupted :D Pretty much all of the save files I looked at were related to the corruption bug. If there are still save file issues this will help find the new ones, since I haven't come across any others (except the uniform crash). Due to the nature of the save file bug, most previous saves won't work this time around :'( Thanks again for all of the bug reports, suggestions and being patient with the crashes :D v. 0.8.1.0 (2012-06-15) Основное: - Original save file is preserved in the event of a crash while saving. - Dig Ramp Down and Dig Stairs Down can now be performed when a wall is present - Dig Ramp Down is now an area select action. - Default priority for workshops, farms, pastures and stockpiles is now 5. - Kingdom and gnome names can now be manually edited. - Personal Quarters gnome list now shows number of assigned rooms for each gnome. - Increased the drop down list size for the personal quarters gnome list. - Added a save without exiting button to the ESC menu. - Renamed "floodgate" to "mechanical wall". Графика: - Обновлена стена из досок. - Добавлен деревянный ящик. - Добавлена бочка. - Добавлена сумка. Исправление багов: - Crash on startup when no audio device is present. - Crash when canceling butcher jobs. - Crash on load when a squad didn't have a formation set. - Crash when copying (ctrl+C) text in a text box. - Armor destroyed in combat causing save crashes. - File access with default.png requiring administrator access. - Key bindings not saving to settings.ini. - Issue with creating coal from logs. - Gnomes starting workshop jobs before all ingredients are available. - Creating a designation on top of a conflicting job. - Assigning personal quarters to the last gnome in the list having no effect. - Some floors drawing on top of walls. - Triggering bookmarks while typing in a text box. In addition to the list above, there are a couple fixes for loading after a crash. The root of the problem is still being worked on and so while in certain cases it won't crash, there can still be bugs after loading those saves